


Malec Week; Take Two

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec with Wings, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Wings, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Court Sorcerer Magnus, Disney AU, Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hades and persephone myth, Light Angst, M/M, Madzie is the third Lightwood-Bane child, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec Week 2017, Malecweek2017, Middle Ages, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Nerd Alec Lightwood, Prince Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Alec Lightwood, like go see a dentist, reverse!verse, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Hey all, I'm participating in Malec Week again this year. I hope you like this years stories.Chapter 1: The Wedding DayChapter 2: Atlantis: The Lost Empire fusionChapter 3: Prince Alec and the Court Sorcerer MagnusChapter 4: Hades and PersephoneChapter 5: Youtuber!AUChapter 6: Reverse!verse (Shadowhunter!Magnus and Warlock!Alec)Chapter 7: Alec read Magnus' comic booksChapter 8: *Bonus* Headcannon Challenge





	1. There are screams and church bells ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 6th Day 1: Future scene  
> let your imagination run wild with a scene that has yet to take place in the future of Malec

Alec was hyperventilating, his knees were wobbling, his head was spinning and Izzy and Jace were being no help. Finally Clary steps up to the plate and smacks Alec lightly across the face.

“Better?” She asks with a smile, Alec is clinging to her shoulders but finally managed a full breath.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I don’t understand why you are panicking hermano, Magnus has been waiting you marry you for three years.”

“I know,” Alec sighs, “but what if he changes his mind?”

“You have three kids together. Alec if he was going to leave he would have done it already.” Jace smiled, Izzy and Clary both punched him in his arms simultaneously, “Ow!!!”

“What if I go out there and he’s not there?”

“Then something is attacking the institute threatening all our lives or he was dragged away kicking and screaming. Magnus loves you Alec now it’s time to go out there and make that man yours for the rest of your lives.” Alec smiles completely incapable of hiding the fact he’s tearing up a little.

“Thank you, okay guys you need to get out there. I’ll be out in a minute.” Everyone nods and with a few last hugs and encouragements they leave. Alec takes a few more deep breaths and when he cue comes he steps into the hall where Magnus waits for him at the alter. 

The warlock is resplendent in white and gold, glitter makes his hair shine and his white and gold makeup glows on his beautiful skin. Alec feels his breath catch and he falls in love with Magnus all over again, then Magnus smiles at him and Alec has to remember it’s in poor taste to run down the aisle just to kiss this man. 

Max, Rafael, and Madzie are in the first three chairs next to Alec beaming up at their parents. Alec’s hands are shaking as he takes Magnus’, the older man just giggles a little before lifting Alec’s hands to press a quick kiss to his knuckles. Alec blushes bright red but the silent brother begins the ceremony before Alec can forget himself (again) and kiss Magnus before he’s supposed to.


	2. You got me so Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 7th Day 2: Disney Day  
> Write Malec as your favourite Disney characters or put them in your favourite movie.
> 
> For this one I made Maryse kinder, she's still suspicious but loves her kids very much and is a genuine explorer in this.

Alec stood in awe as the drill broke through the final layer of volcanic rock and found massive waterfalls. Beyond the fog and steam Alec could see the outlines of the ancient city, Atlantis. He managed another step forward before their paths were blocked by several intimidating figures. Their hands sparked with power and their clothes were strange, long tattered robes that once held stunning embroidery now faded and worn.

Maryse reached for her gun and Izzy had a hand on her whip, Alec however was spellbound upon coming face to face with the man who saved him again. There was distrust clear in his eyes as he began to speak Atlantean, Jace nudged him and not so quietly whispered,

“I think it’s talking to you.” Alec rolled his eyes and tried to remember all of his studies about the language. The man said they were unwelcome here and if they did not leave immediately they would all be killed.

“Please we are friends...harmless” he replied in broken Atlantean. The man lowered his hood and took a step forward, the color of his magic changed from red to purple as he began to ask Alec questions.

“How do you know our language?”

“I am linguist.” Alec managed.

“Linguist? Does this mean you speak multiple languages?

“Yes, my specialty is European dead languages.”

“You mean like the European language of the Romans?” Alec decided to try something,

“Parlez-vous francais?”

“Oui monsieur!” The Atlantean declared happily. Jace perked up at that,

“They speak my language!” With that Jace stepped up to one of the women, no one noticed Clary facepalming in the background, he kissed the woman's hand and spouted something to her in French that made Alec flush bright red. The woman scowled and knocked Jace on his ass with a single punch. Luke snorted,

“I like her.” Clary sighed,

“I knew it was going to get him hit some day.” The other Atlanteans dropped their weapons and war masks and carefully began to interact with the expedition. 

Alec, however, only had eyes for the man with the black and white streaked hair and golden cat’s eyes.

Maryse pat him on the shoulder, 

"You did it Alec, your grandfather would be so proud." Smiling Alec gave his mother a quick hug when he turned back the strange man was smiling at him. Maryse waved a hand,

"We are explorers from the surface we wish you no harm."

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis." The man said, so he could speak English, "We have not had visitors for a long time. I am Magnus, this is Ragnor, Catarina, and Tessa." The others waved briefly.

"We ask that you meet with our council, and that you stow your weapons please." Maryse immediately turned to Simon and Raphael,

"Round up the guns please." And with that she handed her rifle over to them. That didn't mean she wasn't still armed but the Atlanteans assumed they couldn't ask for more than that. Alec kept his bow strung over his shoulder and Izzy still had her whip folded on her belt. Magnus wanted to touch the feathers on his arrows, there hadn't been an archer in the city for centuries. Assured that no one from either group would try to kill the other he began to lead them into the city, and if he stood close enough to the cute linguist for their hands to brush well, that was his business.


	3. We have seen each other through it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 8th Day 3: Back to the Middle ages.   
> Kings, princes, knights, lords and more. Take Malec out of 2000 and back into the settings of 1100 – 1500 B.C

“Please tell me you realize this is insane!” Magnus declared as he paced back and forth in front of the window Alexander was currently sitting in. The prince was contorted in an odd position on the narrow ledge keeping an eye on one of Magnus’ wildly bubbling potions. One his next rotation Alec reached out and grabbed the hem of Magnus’ sleeve pulling the warlock to a stop. Untangling himself from the window ledge Alec stood and pulled Magnus into the circle of his arms. 

“I won’t marry Lydia, I can’t.” Their faces were almost touching now, Alec whispering his words against Magnus’ lips, “My heart belongs to you.”

“Alec I can’t give you the kind of life you previously led here, you’re a prince.” Magnus rested their foreheads together, “If we’re lucky I may be able to give you something like a merchant's life, we both would have to work. Alec, you would have to give up everything and I would hate to see you grow to resent me because I took you from all this.”

It wasn’t an uncommon tradition of the time, people often arranged kidnappings by their lovers in order to get out of strategic or loveless marriages. But, not all of those couple were meant to be. There were a number of stories about members of the high class ‘freeing themselves’ and returning to their high bred life. While Magnus did not believe Alec to be that shallow it would be a big change for Alec, Magnus was a practical man he knew they would have to flee the country if Magnus did this. His position as court sorcerer had always been precarious, his romance with the crown prince had damn near been suicide. If their relationship soured or ended Magnus had a skill to fall back on, Alec had been taught to rule not work a menial job. 

Magnus loved Alec, he didn't care about Alec’s money or title or land and he’s long suspected it was mostly that that won him the young man’s heart. 

Alec clasped his hands and smiled,

“Magnus, we’re all leaving. It’s not just me. Izzy plans to run away with Raphael, the captain of the guard, and Jace fell in love with Clary. You don’t need to make a new life for me I just need you by my side always.”

“Your siblings are leaving too? But that means...” Alec nodded,

“There will be no one left to take the throne. And if my mother ever tries to demand that I return to become King you are my condition. I will rule only if you are allowed to be with me. Us leaving will be very temporary because my mother cannot afford to not have me on the throne. And when she caves, because I know she will I will banish those stupid rules that prevent us from being with whoever we want. I will change the laws of this land for you Magnus.”

The warlock yanked Alec down and smashed their lips together so hard Alec was knocked off balance and they fell to the ground. Magnus made sure to tuck a hand under Alec’s head to protect him and seeing that beautiful loving smile made the pain worth it.

“Very well then, I will help you stop your wedding.”

Leave it to Alec to come up with the most dramatic plan ever of Magnus interrupting mid-ceremony just to get his point across.


	4. Without my having to name the play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 9th Day 4: Greek Mythology  
> From Hercules to Percy Jackson, we find Magnus and Alec in a whole new world this day. 
> 
> My take on a classic trope; the Hades and Persephone myth

Magnus was one of underworld gods, the son of a disgraced god Magnus received no choice in his domain and was sentenced to the underworld like his father. Unlike Asmodeus though Magnus could still travel to the surface world. Magnus loved nature and all things beautiful, unfortunately his disposition meant all the beautiful things around him died if he got too close. There was a meadow right outside the entrance to the underworld filled with flowers and trees, it was Magnus’ favorite place in the worlds. Magnus would sit as close as he could get to the greenery without killing any of it and just relax. The meadow looked private enough he could take a nap there but he didn’t want to risk leaving himself so exposed like that so with a heavy sigh Magnus lay on his back and watched Selene pull her glowing white chariot across the sky bringing the moons glow with her. 

Magnus found himself spending more days on the edge of the meadow than in the underworld, his father was not a pleasant man and Magnus enjoyed nothing more than wiling away the days in a place he could never go. He’d ended up staying until moonfall again, Magnus sighed and sat up. He began to dust himself off and stood, then he heard a strange whistling sound.

An arrow landed inches from his feet and Magnus sprang back in shock, the arrow had tagged the edge of his cloak and pinned it to the ground. He could hear someone approaching the ridge of the meadow and panicking Magnus yanked on his cloak until the already tattered fabric ripped. A small piece was left hanging on the shaft of the arrow but Magnus didn’t have time to worry about that, he just managed to hide in the crack between two boulders when someone stepped into view.

The man was beautiful. Dark hair and flawless skin, he wore a circlet that claimed his lineage to the gods and in one hand he held an archers bow. If the circlet wasn’t enough the fact he saw the arrow across the field at night would have tipped Magnus off about his immortality. The young man ran across the field and as he approached the arrow slung his bow over his shoulder, Magnus could clearly see his confusion as the man plucked up the arrow and fingered the fabric. 

Then Magnus’ foot slipped sending a few loose rocks tumbling and the man’s hazel eyes snapped up to him, the archer took a step back out of shock.

“Gods, I am so sorry I did not mean to frighten you. You’re not hurt are you?” Magnus shook his head.

“Who are you?” The man asked,

“An inhabitant of the underworld, and you?

“A child of Spring, my name is Alexander.”

“Magnus” the other replied.

“Why are you out here Magnus?” Magnus gestured to the flowers,

“I like looking at them.”

“Why don’t you pick some to take home?” Seeing as it didn’t look like Alexander would hurt him, Magnus stepped out from behind the rock. Rather than try to explain his heritage to the archer Magnus simply reached down and grabbed a flower. It began to wilt before he’d even touched the stem and after he snapped it it died completely, by the time he lifted it up for Alexander to see it had dissolved into ash. 

“As a creature of the underworld I was not meant to touch living things.”

“You’re not a creature Magnus.” Alexander responded immediately, “Besides flowers die without you touching them every day, in fact the second you pluck a flower it dies.” And with that Alexander picked another wildflower and offered it to Magnus. Magnus hesitated before accepting the flower, only this one didn’t shrivel immediately. Due to the fact it’s life had already been cut the flower withered much slower giving Magnus a chance to actually touch the petals and see it’s full beauty. 

“Thank you.” Magnus stuttered out, no one had ever offered him flowers before, Alexander smiled and deposited his bow on the ground, then he sat down on the ashy volcanic rock next to Magnus.

“Tell me about yourself?” Magnus asked, he’d also never really had anyone to talk to never had a friend, “Why are you shooting arrows into a field?”

Alexander blushed a little and played with his fingers, “Like I said earlier I’m a child of Spring, I don’t know how much you know but Spring was part of the rebellion.”

“My father too.” Alexander’s shoulders slumped in relief,

“So you’re being punished too then?” Magnus nodded, “As the eldest I must take the mantel when Zeus deems me old enough to become Spring, I didn’t want Spring I just wanted...”

“I know” Magnus replied when Alexander trailed off, the younger man looked at him with sympathy and camaraderie in his eyes.

“So you’ve never seen Olympus either I take it?” Magnus shook his head,

“I’m just glad that I’m allowed to leave the Underworld.” Then Magnus paused, “You know you never actually answered my question.”

“Oh! Sorry; I was shooting arrows because I was frustrated, my mom is kind of nasty to my sister and I can’t stop her so I needed a minute alone and something to do with my hands. I wasn’t aiming for the field but the wind blew my arrow away. I truly did not hurt you did I?”

“No Alexander I am fine, the arrow just caught my cloak.”

“I’m glad,” Alexander knocked their shoulders together, “I’d feel terrible if I hurt my friend.”

“Friend?” Magnus asked, “I like that.” This time both of them were blushing. As they talked they moved closer together until they were leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder. It wasn’t until the break of dawn that they realized how much time had past.

“I should be getting back,” Alexander sighed, “Can we hang out again?”

“I would like that.” And they parted ways. Months passed and Magnus and Alec saw each other often. Alec would practice his powers as Spring growing flowers and trees and all manner of beautiful things for Magnus. Magnus gave Alec his nickname and crafted him beautiful objects from the rare metals and stones of the Underworld.

As they spent time together Alexander and Magnus began to fall in love, one day Magnus arrived at their spot with a ring. He’d spent about a month creating and designing something he thought would be fitting for Alexander.

His lover greeted him with a soft kiss that still made Magnus sigh in bliss, but Alexander looked sad so Magnus hid the ring.

“What’s wrong my love?” Alec looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Th-they’ve finally decided it’s time for me to take the mantel, they say I must take over Spring. Oh Magnus I don’t know if they’ll ever let me see you again.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and soothed him.

“I had planned to make this more romantic but it can’t be helped. Alexander darling,” Magnus knelt and held out the ring, “will you marry me?” Tears flowed freely down Alexander’s face as he nodded.

“But h-how are we going to manage?”

“Come to the Underworld with me!”

“But your-” Magnus shushed him and took a step back, he dismissed the glamour so Alexander could see the new cloak that encased his shoulders as well as the obsidian crown on his head.

“I was given the title a month ago, I have the power to protect us. Please come with me Alexander.” The younger man squeezed their clasped hands,

“Yes. Yes Magnus, anything you want I will come with you!” Magnus pressed delighted kisses all over Alexander’s face as he summoned the underworld’s chariot. He pulled Alec on and snapped the reigns spurring the horses on. 

With one last look back to make sure Zeus noticed them, Magnus flipped the God a rude gesture as he drove the chariot holding him and his fiance back into the Underworld.


	5. I have been looking for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 10th Day 5: Non-supernatural AU.  
> Magnus and Alec are just mundanes for a day, but where will they meet, what do they do and what is their story.
> 
> Kinda always wanted to do this one

Magnus:  
“Hey everyone, welcome back to my channel I am your host the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I know a lot of people on social media have been asking me about how I feel about the Death Note cast for the new film. I don’t know much about Death Note unfortunately, it was never a series I got into. I did read multiple articles about this though and one very much so reaching article posted by Next Shark is claiming that Netflix couldn’t find an Asian actor that spoke perfect English. I tend to agree with a lot of the other articles that Netflix was being lazy or just giving in to the whitewashing of Hollywood but for some reason this stupid article stuck with me so I’m going to talk about that one. The idea of Asian actors being unable to speak English is BS to the highest degree because-” Magnus breaks off and gestures to himself and the camera, “seriously? Not to mention John Cho, Justin Chon, Arden Cho, Randal Park, Constance Wu, Lucy Liu, Chris Dihn, Godfrey Gao, and everyone on asiancinema.org all speak perfect English. There are others I’m sure I’m missing right now but that is more than enough people right there to cast your film with. Look at Donnie Yen in Rogue One, yes he has an accent but was still understable and one of the most entertaining and badass characters to appear in the Star Wars cinematic universe. If an accent is that big of a problem Netflix makes more than enough money to hire a dialect coach.”

Magnus shrugged and sighed,

“So that’s my two cents on it. I know I don’t post about this kind of content a lot but it means the world to me that you guys care and want to hear more about a subject that means a lot to me and has affected me my entire life. I will be posting tons of clips and videos on my Twitter and Facebook while I am at Vidcon this weekend, I hope to hear from and see some of you there. As always I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and remember to make your day magical.”

Alec:  
“Hey guys I’m Izzy and these are my brothers Alec and Jace,” Both boys wave as they are introduced, “If you are joining us for the first time today welcome and we hope you check out some of our other videos too. Today’s lesson is getting out of a chokehold, Jace.” The blonde stepped up and they got into position of Jace grabbing Izzy from behind and putting an arm around her neck. 

“So if you end up in a position like this one of the first things you want to do is grab the arm and pull down like this,” she tugged Jace’s elbow to her sternum, “this will free up your throat and let you breath again. Now one of the easiest and best moves you can do in this situation is just drop to one knee.” Without warning the woman hit the deck and Jace went flying ass over teakettle over her shoulder, he landed roughly on his back. “This move is a personal favorite of mine because this move isn’t about how tall you are or how much you weigh; when you drop down, because you have pinned their arm to your body you have pulled them off balance and toward you, so that when you drop it is their own weight that flips them over your shoulder. It is a move that is guaranteed to give you a few seconds to escape while they are recovering from the thorough winding they have received.” The camera pans over to Jace who is still laying on ground,

“Yuck it up you two you’re next Alec.” The man is question smiles and mouths a joking ‘help me’ to the camera.

“Now being choked from the front,” she drags Alec over to center frame and they square up, Alec puts his hands around Izzy’s neck in a classic choke hold but he’s not squeezing, “this give you a little more versatility in what you can do. First things first though just like with the other chokehold you want to grab your attackers hands and pull the wrists down to your collarbone, or if your attacker is closer in height to you you can twist the hands outward so the back of their hands are now on your shoulders. Now you have them trapped and you can breathe again. From here you can go for the crotch shot, blow their knee out, or just stamp on their foot if you’re wearing heels.” She mimed doing those actions to show leverage and reaction. Those are the simplest moves you can pull off. When you think that might not be enough you can try mixing it up a little.” she gestured for Alec to choke her again. “For this one you can grab one hand and pull it to your shoulder while you twist your body in the same direction, this frees up your neck and as you turn you take the palm of your hand and smash your attacker straight in the nose, remember to keep your fingers tucked in like I showed in the palm strike video, like you are giving them a high five to the face. I recommend palm strikes over punching because it hurts a hell of a lot less and when you’re in a stressful situations it can be very difficult to remember the proper way to make a fist.” She demonstrated the techniques again several times in varying speeds to show all angles.

“So that is today's lesson, anything else to add boys?” Jace stepped up,

“Practice, even when you have a move down it’s easy to forget in the heat of the moment. And no matter what never stop moving or screaming, make yourself the most difficult target ever and more often than not they will back off, last thing an attacker wants is attention.”

“Always remember that you have a self to defend, you are worth fighting for you are worth the effort it takes to save your life. 90% of a battle is mental.” Alec added. Izzy beamed at him,

“Both great points. Alright everyone that is it, you will not be seeing a video from me this weekend because Alec and I are going to be at Vidcon, all the footage from that will be on his channel so you’re going to have to go over there to check it out, I also recommend clicking on a few of his vids because his cooking and archery are excellent. Jace what are your plans while we are gone?”

“Lay about and enjoy the silence,” both siblings tackled him with Alec giving him a noogie, “okay! Okay, I’m doing the makeup challenge with my girlfriend!”

“So there you have it, catch you guys at Vidcon!”

Vidcon:  
“Okay guys, welcome to the youtubers 5 gum truth or dare party!” The medium sized group broke out into cheers. “Alright who’s first?” Several people went up and would hit the button, more often than not with a dare. Alec was one of the few who picked truth.

“Is there a fan you have a crush on?” Details!”

“Hmm,” Alec thought on it for a moment, “not a fan but there was a fellow youtuber I had a crush on for a while.” That sent everyone into a titter.

“Did you get to meet them?”

“I did actually, that’s why I don’t have a crush on them anymore.” The hostess winced in sympathy,

“Bad experience?”

“The worst.” She pat him on the shoulder and called for the next person.

Magnus stepped up and as was his cheeky disposition he hit dare,

“Grab a random person and dance with them!” 

Magnus jumped off stage and grabbed Alec’s sleeve as he was still heading back to Izzy,

“May I?” He asked holding out a hand, Alec flushed bright red but obligingly slid his hand into Magnus’, he swept them around the place in a wonderful and dorky way trying to spin the man who was even taller than him under his arm. Alec surprised him though and at the end expertly dipped Magnus.

“Oh Alexander I may swoon.” Magnus laughed as he fanned himself.

“How did you know my name?” Magnus tapped the badge clipped to his shirt.

“I’m Magnus.”

“I know,” Alec laughed, “My sister follows your fashion and makeup blog religiously.” Magnus beamed at him,

“I hope this doesn’t sound too forward but would you like to get dinner sometime?”

“I’d love that.”

Izzy had the whole thing on Youtube within the hour.


	6. I wrote my own deliverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 11th Day 6: Switch   
> Alec Lightwood is a powerful Warlock and Magnus Bane a shadowhunter.

Alec liked to wander the streets of New York late at night, no mundanes to give him strange looks or weirdos trying to talk to him. And it gave him an opportunity to-

“And here I thought all the angels left our Earth.” -stretch his wings. Alec’s warlock mark was a massive set of black wings, pitch black the bottom feathers were as long as his forearm and curled in a light spiral. They were delicate looking but could cut through steel wire with a flick, that however wasn’t important at the moment.

“Hello nephilim. Busy night?” He asks mildly, the one who spoke to him was the most beautiful of the group by far. He seemed to know it too because he smirked and gave Alec a quick once over. 

“Not particularly, have you seen anything?” The man who spoke had curly brown hair and emerald studs in his ears. He dressed in a very rigid fashion and had an accent.

“I’ve not, are you from the London Institute?” The man nods, before Alec could reply the leader speaks again,

“You know you never answered _my_ question angel.” The woman with white hair smacked him upside the head.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to Magnus.” Magnus, what an odd name. The woman turns to him,

“I’m Catarina, this moron is Magnus, and the grumpy sentient British cabbage is Ragnor.”

“Alexander, but these days I tend to go by Alec. I’ve been told that Alexander is far too old-fashioned.” Alec laughed a little at his own joke. The Angel children are kind, and respectful which is uncommon for nephilim who just so happen to stumble across a warlock. Their weapons are in plain view but tucked away. Catarina has a crossbow slung over her shoulder, Ragnor seems to be quite the classist with an epee hanging at his waist. Magnus though is by far the most surprising, he is leaning against the very long and deadly looking Naginata like it's nothing more than a lamp post. 

“Well I think Alexander is a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as it’s owner.” Alec is a 500 year old warlock and he still blushes like a schoolgirl. Magnus seems to find that endearing though as he steps closer.

“I-I thought neph-nephilim c-couldn’t be gay?” Alec asked, purple sparks flared at his fingertips as he fidgeted. 

“Well angel, I’m bisexual so I manage to get away with it.” Alec finds himself drawn to the beautiful man, in a way he’s not been drawn to another soul in over a century. He gathers his courage and opens his mouth and asks,

A dog barking breaks the spell over the both of them and both warlock and shadowhunter take a step back. If Alec is not mistaken even Magnus looks a little embarrassed. Deciding that as usual actions speak louder than words Alec tugs on the magic at his core and pours the power into the ball he creates but cupping his hands together. When the magic fades Alex is holding a sprig of beautifully blossoming plumeria between his hands. He plucks up the small branch of sweet smelling flowers and offers it to Magnus. The nephilim cradles the flowers carefully.

“You truly are one of a kind Alexander.” Magnus whispers, he takes a quick whiff of them before tucking them into a pouch to be planted later. Alec is still blushing and by now Cat is cooing at both of them. Magnus’ eye flash up to Alec’s with another small smile, he looks like he wants to ask Alec something but once again they are interrupted.

“Magnus the sun will be rising soon, we need to report back to the institute.” Sighing Magnus spares one last look at the handsome hoodie-wearing warlock before he runs down an alley with the other to head back.

Alec bites his lip to stifle a smile as he takes to the clouds to get back to his apartment faster. He hoped to hear from Magnus soon, after all, he’d enchanted the flower petals to fall spelling out his phone number to Magnus.

*Plumeria means perfection and new beginnings


	7. If I see it coming do I run or let it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 12th Day 7: Missing moment  
> Time to add a scene to their canon story that you wish you could have seen or read.

Everyone was at the loft, lounging around after a rough night of demon hunting. Magnus was surprised and touched that the shadowhunters found him and his home to be more comforting than the Institute. Izzy was lounging on a couch her feet in Jace’s lap, Raphael wasn’t around but Izzy was texting him. Clary sat on the armrest leaning against Jace and sketching on the artpad Magnus keeps there for her. Simon was laying on the floor a glass of blood on the coffee table next to him. Magnus and Alec were laying together on the other couch, casually tangled. Out of nowhere Izzy snaps her fingers,

“I just remembered, Alec what did dad say to you the other day? You were really agitated.” Alec sighs and lifts one arm over his head to dangle over the edge of the couch where the chairman immediately appears for pets. His other hand is tracing up and down Magnus’ spine, the warlock looks at him questioningly.

“He asked me if Jace made me gay. He wasn’t being derogatory about it but it was like he was trying to figure out a way to lessen of ‘fix’ what made me gay.” Simon rolled his eyes from the floor, and then thinking of something snickered to himself,

“I hope you told him you were bitten by a gay spider.” Magnus snorts, Clary facepalms, Jace and Izzy just look confused. Clary turns to a new page in her sketchbook and begins scribbling furiously. Alec rolls his eyes and says,

“I’ve read Magnus’ stash of comics, which means I do actually know what you’re talking about,” Alec giggle snorts a little, “But my question to you is: would that give me the proportional gayness of a spider?”

“Only if it was a really gay spider.” Magnus mutters, he lets out a small yelp when Alec pinches him in retaliation, “Okay, okay never mind.” Alec just rolls his eyes again and kisses Magnus’ hair.

Eventually everyone has to get back to the Institute so Magnus opens a portal ignoring their protests of him wasting magic when they could walk. Izzy hugs him and Jace gives him a cheeky salute, Simon waves awkwardly and Clary gives his cheek a quick kiss. Before she leaves though she hands a piece of paper to Alec.

“With great power comes great responsibility.” She jokes before walking through the portal. Alec glances down at the paper, Clary drew him as Spider-Man about to put on the mask.

“I think that’s a good look for you.” Magnus comments leaning on his shoulder. Alec thinks Magnus may be right.


	8. The room where it happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus is brought you by Hamilton who provided lyrics for every chapter title in this weeks Malec Week. Thank you for joining me and I hope you apreciated these stories as much as I enjoyed and stressed over writing them.
> 
> Happy Malec Week everyone!

For those that want to participate the headcanon challenge:  
Who hogs the duvet  
Alec  
Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
Magnus  
Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
Magnus  
Who gets up first in the morning  
Surprisingly Magnus, he’s always checking potions or watching the sunrise from his balcony  
Who suggests new things in bed  
Alec starts to as he becomes more used to letting Magnus into his life  
Who cries at movies  
Magnus  
Who gives unprompted massages  
Alec  
Who gets jealous easiest  
Alec can get a little jealous but Magnus never lets it linger, Magnus gets very handsy when he’s jealous so Alec never complains  
Who collects something unusual  
Magnus   
Who gets most excited about the holidays  
Alec  
Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
Alec likes to be the little spoon when he has a bad day  
Who starts the most arguments  
Alec (he’s not used to relationships, it’s an adjustment)  
Who suggests that they buy a pet  
Magnus  
What couple traditions do they have  
Date night, sparring matches,   
What tv shows they watch together  
Great British Bake Off, Star Trek, anything Magnus can get Alec to sit through  
What other couple do they hang out with  
Izzy and Jace like to ambush them on date night  
Who brings flowers home  
Neither because Alec is allergic   
Who does Alec talk to about relationship issues  
Izzy  
And who does Magnus talk to  
Ragnor or Cat  
How do they make up after an argument  
Cuddling because they miss lying tangled together


End file.
